creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Red Lights - Teil 4: Angst
"Sich für völlig normal zu halten, ist die mildeste Form des Vertücktseins" - Ernst Ferstl Inzwischen war ich seit drei Wochen in der Klinik, seit eineinhalb Wochen unter medikamentösem Einfluss und paradoxerweise hatte ich immer mehr das Gefühl, den Verstand zu verlieren. Ich weiß nicht, ob Halluzinationen eine Nebenwirkung des Medikaments waren und wenn ja, ob sie nur vorübergehend waren, aber ich hatte sie. Zuerst waren es nur Schatten, dann waren es Menschen, von denen ich dachte, es seien neue Patienten und seit gestern war es eine neue Erscheinung, die mir mehr Angst machte, als alle anderen zuvor: Ein seltsamer Mann, der sich immer im Halbschatten versteckte. Immer, wenn ich eines dieser Dinge sah, schloss ich die Augen und öffnete sie wieder und dann waren diese Trugbilder verschwunden. Aber ich konnte spüren, wie es mir immer schwerer fiel, die Kontrolle über meinen Geist zu behalten... Es kam erschwerend hinzu, dass der Aufenthalt in der Psychiatrie mich mit jedem Tag mehr deprimierte, da seit drei Wochen alle Tage gleich verliefen und offensichtlich kein Ende in Sicht war. Ich wartete den ganzen Tag darauf schlafen zu gehen und wenn es schließlich soweit war, tat ich das nur, um 8 Stunden später wieder aufzustehen und alles von vorne zu beginnen. Mit einem Mal erblickte ich die Sinnlosigkeit jedes einzelnen Tages meines Lebens hier und bemerkte, dass dieses Abbild auch perfekt auf mein alltägliches Leben passte. Was tat ich denn großartiges? Jeden Tag auf die Arbeit und wieder nach Hause fahren und das immer wieder, bis ich irgendwann die Kurve kratzte, in der Erde verbuddelt und vergessen wurde. War das tatsächlich das Leben, wie ich es als Kind immer angestrebt hatte? Meine wertlose Existenz kam mir in dieser Zeit so wirklich wie noch niemals vor und ich weinte so häufig, wie ich es noch nie getan hatte, fast jeden Tag um genau zu sein. Ich ekelte mich vor mir selbst und meiner Schwäche, allerdings führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Es gab keine Flucht in ein hoffnungsvolleres Leben. Ich war gefangen. "Schatz, ich bin so froh, dass du das alles tust! Du wirst sehen, das ist die beste Entscheidung, die du jemals getroffen hast!" Ich blickte Patricia, meine geliebte Ehefrau an und egal, wie schlecht ich mich vorher gefühlt hatte, ihr Anblick war es, der mich wieder aufbaute und mir Kraft gab. Ich wusste wieder, warum ich all das tat: Um jeden Abend in den Armen dieser Frau einzuschlafen und am Wochenende wunderschöne Bilder für das Album meiner Erinnerungen von meinem Sohn zu sammeln. "Ja, ich glaube auch, Baby. Momentan ist es sehr schwer, aber..." "Oh, ich glaube, das ist es immer, aber du schaffst das und ich werde alles tun, um dich zu unterstützen", unterbrach sie mich. Das war so eine ihrer Angewohnheit, dass sie mich manchmal unterbrach, aber ich störte mich nicht daran. Sie hatte verstanden, was ich ihr sagen wollte und nur darauf kam es schließlich an. Außerdem gehörte das zu ihr und bildete im Gesamtpaket den Menschen, den ich liebte. Ich sah Adam an. "Na, wie läufts in der Schule, Sohnemann?" Ich setzte ein breites Lächeln auf, doch er grinste nicht zurück. "Weißt du, was ich mir in der Schule anhören muss, Dad? Man mobbt mich, weil mein Vater in der Klapsmühle sitzt!" "Adam!" Patricia sah ihn äußerst vorwurfsvoll an, doch ich konnte ihn verstehen und seine Worte trafen mich zutiefst. Nicht etwa, weil ich glaubte, dass er mich für einen Bekloppten hielt, sondern weil man ihn meinetwegen, wegen meiner Schwäche verachtete. Das war grausam. Was konnte dieser arme, kleine Junge dafür, dass sein Vater so war, wie er war? Darüber dachte ich noch lange nach, auch als die Besuchszeit längst vorbei war und meine Familie bereits verschwunden war. Am Abend saß ich in einem Sessel etwas abgelegen von den anderen Patienten und dachte darüber nach, was heute geschehen war. Über das, was ich heute gehört hatte. Was geschah außerhalb dieser vergitterten Fenster, dass ich verpasste? Trieb ich meine Familie mit meinen Problemen in den Abgrund? Und plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke, der so vernichtend, so grausam war, dass er mich emotional fast in die Knie zwang: Sie wären vielleicht ohne mich besser dran. Vielleicht wäre es besser für sie, wenn ich mich trennte, dann konnten sie ein ganz normales Leben leben. Schließlich hatte Patricia diesen Schritt schon einmal in Erwägung gezogen. Einmal, als mir Adam überhaupt nicht gehorcht hatte. Er hatte wegen irgendwas einen Wutanfall gehabt und ich wollte ihn beruhigen, doch er gehorchte kein bisschen, also... hatten die roten Lampen ihn beleuchtet. Danach hatte Patricia mir angedroht, mich sofort zu verlassen, wenn ich unseren Sohn noch einmal schlagen sollte, was ich tatsächlich nie wieder getan hatte. Ja... vielleicht ginge es ihnen ohne mich besser. Ich senkte den Kopf und war so traurig, wie nie zuvor. Sie waren alles, was mir im Leben halt gaben und ich hatte sie kein bisschen verdient. "Feigling!" Rau und kalt erklang diese Stimme von irgendwoher. Ich sah mich um, doch ich war immer noch allein in meinem Sessel. "Du dreckiger Hund! Du versteckst dich immer vor dem Leben und heulst immer herum, anstatt dich allem zu stellen!" Ich erstarrte, als ich bemerkte, woher diese Worte kamen. Sie kamen von mir selbst. Aus meinem Kopf. "Ich bin hier!" Ich drehte mich um und hinter mir stand er wieder. Seine Beine konnte ich sehen, eingehüllt in Blue Jeans und Stiefeln, doch alles oberhalb der Taille verschwand in einem schwarzen Schatten. Nur seine Augen stachen hervor, sie waren so rot, dass sie fast glühten. Ich schloss meine eigenen und begann mein Ritual, das mittlerweile schon fast Standard geworden war. "Es ist nicht real, es ist nicht real, es ist nicht echt!" Immer wieder ermahnte ich mich mit diesen Worten selbst. "Und doch bin ich hier." Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, stand er tatsächlich noch an Ort und Stelle und das beunruhigte mich. Meine Taktik funktionierte nicht mehr, zumindest nicht bei dieser Person. "Du bist schwach, Raymond. Welcher Mann lässt sich so verbiegen und zerbrechen, dass er heulend in einem Sessel sitzt? Sieh dich an!" Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu, ich wollte das nicht hören! Diese Person war ein Trugbild meines Gehirns und zwar keine, die mir helfen wollte. "Du glaubst, ich will dir etwas Böses? Das glaubst du also?" Dass ich mir die Ohren zugehalten hatte, hatte natürlich überhaupt nichts gebracht. Wütend donnerte die harte Stimme durch meinen ganzen Kopf und ich war ihr hilflos ausgeliefert, da ich sie nicht beseitigen konnte und die Gestalt alles wusste, was in meinem Kopf vorging. "Ja, das tue ich in der Tat", rief der Mann. "Und was ich finde, gefällt mir nicht! Du bist eine jämmerliche Made und willst dir nicht helfen lassen! Du glaubst, ich bin der Feind? Was ist mit denen, die aus dir etwas machen wollen, was du nicht bist? Oder was ist mit deiner Frau?" "Halts Maul, halt endlich dein verfluchtes Maul", schrie ich. Alle im gesamten Raum starrten mich an und ich bemerkte, dass ich neben dem Sessel stand, ohne zu wissen, wie das geschehen war. Die Blicke, die auf mir ruhten, machten sich mit einem hässlichen Brennen auf der Haut bemerkbar und ich wünschte, ich könnte verschwinden und niemals wieder auftauchen. Es interessierte mich grundsätzlich nicht, was irgendwer von mir dachte, trotzdem hasste ich es allerdings, in der Öffentlichkeit aufzufallen und beobachtet zu werden. Das gab mir ein schrecklich unangenehmes Gefühl, dass ich vom Magen bis ins Gesicht spüren konnte. Und genau dieses Gefühl hatte ich jetzt wieder und das mich mehrere der Pfleger interessiert betrachteten, machte es nicht besser. Oh Gott, könnte ich doch jetzt eine, nur eine einzige Zigarette gebrauchen. "Raymond, was ist da genau geschehen?" Ich hatte das Gesicht in den Händen bergraben und beantwortete die Frage von Dr. North zunächst nicht, zu müde und zu kaputt fühlte ich mich. "Raymond? Geht es Ihnen gut?" "Nein, mir geht es nicht gut", fauchte ich sie an. "Ihr beschissener Stoff, den Sie mir da einwerfen, der macht mich komplett krank!" Dr. North legte die Stirn in Falten und sah mich besorgt an. "Was tut es denn?" "Ich habe Halluzinationen, sehe immer Schatten und diesen Mann...", meine Stimme hatte schon wieder diesen weinerlichen Ton, allerdings diesmal, weil ich den Verstand verlor, ich es wusste und mich das paradoxerweise noch verrückter machte. "Welchen Mann?" Schon krallte sich Dr. North wieder ihren Block. "Keine Ahnung, ich kenne den Typ nicht... ich kann ihn nie vollständig sehen, aber er sagt mir immer, dass ich schwach bin." Ich sank vor der Ärztin in mich zusammen zu einem kleinen Haufen Elend. Dr. North beobachtete mich. "Ist er bösartig?" Ich versuchte, meine Gedanken zu sammeln und dachte an diesen Kerl, diese Kreatur oder was auch immer er war. Er behauptete, mir helfen zu wollen, allerdings ging von ihm eine düstere, bedrohliche Atmosphäre aus. "Ja." Zweimal war diese Kreatur aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hatte begonnen, mit mir zu sprechen, wobei ich nur einmal lautstark antwortete. Dies schien ihn verschreckt zu haben, zumindest, wenn er tatsächlich ein Bewusstsein haben sollte, denn er tauchte nicht mehr auf. Vielleicht war es jetzt doch geschafft und ich hatte die ersten Schwierigkeiten überwunden und nun würde alles einfach nur noch gut werden. Doch daran glaubte ich nicht. Ich hoffte es natürlich, doch glaubte es nicht. Stattdessen lag ich an diesem Abend im Bett und hatte Angst davor, den morgigen Tag zu erleben. Akteneintrag zu Patient: Raymond Corner Behandelnde/r Psychologe/in: Dr. Isabella North Geschrieben und unterzeichnet: Dr. Isabella North Nach der heutigen Sitzung mit dem Patient Raymond Corner musste ich einen Abfall der geistigen Gesundheit des Patienten feststellen, was ich auf Nebenwirkungen des Psychopharmakums Novaxyl zurückführe. Der Patient klagte über Wahnvorstellungen, in welchen, laut eigener Aussage, Schatten und ein Mann der nicht näher beschrieben werden konnte, auftauchen. Dies bekräftigt eine Information, welche durch das Pflegepersonal an mich weitergeleitet wurde. Dieser Information nach soll der Patient am Dienstagabend ruhig in einem Sessel des Aufenthaltsraums der Station gesessen und urplötzlich jemanden angeschrien haben, wobei nicht ersichtlich war, um wen es sich handelte. Dies muss ich weiter beobachten und gegebenenfalls nötige Schritte einleiten, ich denke an ein weiteres Medikament zur Unterdrückung der Halluzination. Allerdings bin ich mir in diesem Punkt noch nicht sicher und möchte warten, ob dies nur eine temporäre Nebenwirkung ist. Die Behandlung des Patienten durch Novaxyl möchte ich nicht einstellen, da der Patient in der Wutbehandlung große Fortschritte macht. Gezeichnet: Dr. Isabella North Teil 3: https://creepypasta.fandom.com/de/wiki/The_Red_Lights_-_Teil_3%3A_Schatten Teil 1: https://creepypasta.fandom.com/de/wiki/The_Red_Lights_-_Teil_1%3A_Eingeschlossen?mobile-app=false Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror Kategorie:Mehrteiler